Image generation systems may emit light therefrom. Such systems may use a microdisplay or a light modulator built on a silicon chip, such as liquid crystal on silicon, micromirrors on silicon, or the like. Higher resolution may be desirable but may utilize larger and more expensive silicon chips. Higher intensity of emitted light may also be desirable. However, light generated by such systems may be rejected, i.e., not emitted from the system, by color wheels, ultra violet light filters, and infrared light filters. This rejected light may be dissipated as heat from the system by the use of cooling fans that may utilize additional power in the system and may generate undesirable noise.